Harry F-ing Potter
by This-be-us
Summary: This is just me having fun, if you don't like it that fine. Draco never let his feeling show, but maybe Harry knew about them before Draco even knew. So one day Harry shocks him with a surprise.
1. Kiss

**Hey Ella here, my new story about Harry and Draco. Hope you like it!**

 **I don't own Harry Potter I mean duh, I am not making money on this or anything. So yeah!**

* * *

Draco is walking down the hall, with his head down. All he can think about is Harry F-ing Potter, the hottest guy in his year.

He hated that he was in love, or maybe just in lust for the jerk that had taken down to the dark Lord.

It was just every time he looked into his beautiful green eyes, he felt his heart melt.

Someone hit him, when he looked up to his the beautiful green eyes.

"Out of the way Potter."

Draco thought Potter would just walk away, but he just pushes Draco into the wall, holding him from moving by the shoulders.

"What are you doing Potter?"

"Just shut up Draco."

And then Harry smashed his lips onto Draco's, at first Draco did not move, but then he felt Harry's soft lips against his.

When they finally put together what was going on, Harry was gone. His black school robes flashing around the corner.


	2. Classroom

Draco was sitting in an old classroom, never used anymore. The door opened to show Harry Potter his black hair going everywhere. He has a devilish grin on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Asks Draco his mind going back to the kiss they had shared three weeks ago.

Harry said nothing just walked over, pushing Draco up against one of the desks.

"What are yo-" that was all he got out before Harry's lips where on his. Just for a minute he just stands there like a rock but then Harry started to pull away.

And he grabs Harry's robes and pulls him towards him. The kiss was all teeth and tongue; lust filled and both of them letting out small moans.

Harry broke the kiss but didn't pull away just started kissing Droca's neck, Draco let his head fall to the side. He let out a loud moan; he never wanted this to end.

But Harry was gone again leaving him with a few problems.


	3. Hagrid

Draco could not get the image of Harry Potter out of his head. All he wants is to taste those lips again.

So today was the day he was going to do it. He had send Potter and letter telling him to meet him in the forest today after classes.

He was walking down the forest right now, hoping that he would come.

He waits in the forest beside Hagrid's hut. When he hears a noise, he turns hoping that it is Harry.

And there he is walking to him… shirtless!

Everything goes blank; all he wanted to do was run his hands over the six-pack that was now in front of him.

"Hey Malfoy, what are you doing here?"

"I-I… what's… I…"

"Don't know how to speak Draco, that doesn't sound like you." Draco could not speak all he could do was stare at Harry's very hot six-pack.

"I'm hot aren't I?" Harry let a teasing smile play across his lips.

"For once just shut up Potter!" He grabbed Harry by the shoulders and pulled him to his own chest.

The kiss was fast not letting either of them breathe, neither of them cared; all they wanted was to feel more skin, more heat between them. And maybe less clothing.

When they broke away from each other, they were both breathless. Harry was slowly unbuttoning Draco's shirt.

Draco wanted to stop Harry but all he wanted was to have Harry's lips on his chest.

They both hear a noise, turning at the same time.

"Most have been a deer, now where were we? Oh yes, I was about to make you cry for me."

"What yeh doin' out here, Harry?"

"Hagrid!" Harry jumped two feet into the air. All Draco could think was OHMIGOD! Over and over in his head.

"I knew it, I wer' righ' the whole time. Hermione and Ron said I was wron', but I knew."

"What?" It was Draco, Harry was just laughing.

"Come on Draco, let's go." Harry pulled him up to the castle still smiling a little.

Harry pushed Draco into the castle wall.

"What are you going to do Potter?"

"Oh shut up," and Harry kissed him again.

"I love you Malfoy." Draco just heard him say it in between kisses. And Draco knew he loved Harry F-ing Potter too.


End file.
